Prince Adam apologizes to Viper
It was almost 11 o'clock. Crane and his friends dropped off Viper, Pixie, and Dixie at the Fas' home. Viper got back in her nightgown while Pixie and Dixie got back in their footy pajamas. Viper stopped by the window while Pixie and Dixie said good bye and went back to bed. The Lost Animals stayed with Crane, because they were not ready to grow up. "Crane, thank you, for everything. Promise me you won't forget me, all right?" Viper asked. "I will not forget." Crane said, as Viper smiled. Then Crane sailed the ship away, and he waved his hat. "Goodbye, Viper!" he called, as he and his friends flew away. "Goodbye, Crane!" Viper called back, "And thank you very much!" And with that, she was overcome by sleep and slept at the window. It was 11 o'clock now, and Prince Adam and Mulan had just returned home. They freed Berlioz, Toulouse, Marie, and Oliver from the ropes, and they led them to the children's room. The kittens meowed with happiness. Mulan smiled as she turned to Adam. "Adam, I'm so glad you changed your mind about Viper. After all, she's still a child." At the party, Adam and Mulan had a chat, and Adam agreed to let Viper stay with Pixie and Dixie in the nursery for a while. Adam yawned and said, "Pshaw, Mulan. You know I never mean those things. Do I, Berlioz?" "I agree!" said Toulouse. "Me too, Toulouse!" said Marie. "Me three, Marie!" Oliver smiled. Mulan opened the door and gasped. Viper was not in her bed. "Viper?" She saw her by the window. Berlioz, Toulouse, Marie, and Oliver ran to her. "Viper, what on earth are you doing there?" Viper woke up and yawned. She saw Mulan, smiled and hugged her. "Oh, mother, we're back." she cried. "Back?" Adam repeated. "All except the Lost Animals. They weren't quite ready." Viper said. "Lost Animals? Ready?" asked Adam. "To grow up. That's why they went back to Neverland." "Neverland?" asked Adam. "Yes. But I am." "Am?" Now Adam was confused. "Ready to grow up." Viper reminded him. Berlioz ran to a sleeping Pixie and nuzzled his cheek, happy to see him again. Toulouse pulled the covers over his torso. "Oh, oh! Well, my dear, all in good time." said Adam, "After all, perhaps I was too hard on you, and I…" Viper ran to Mulan, who was tucking Pixie in. "Oh, but, mother. It was such a wonderful adventure!" Viper said, "Bijou Ham-Ham and the mermaids and Master Crane! Oh, he was the most wonderful of all! Why, why, even when we were kidnapped, I…" "Kidnapped?" Adam gasped. Marie ran to a sleeping Dixie. She was happy to see him, too. She put his leg in the shoe and stopped to listen what was going on. When it was over, Oliver put the blanket over Dixie's leg and tucked him in. "Mmm-hmm. I knew Crane would save us, and he did! And we all called him the duckfish!" Viper laughed, "Err… Captain Negaduck, I mean. And then we sailed away on a ship in the sky." "Oh," Adam sighed, as he was getting tired. "Mulan, I am going to bed." Viper stopped by the window one last time. "Oh, mother, he really is wonderful, isn't he? See how well he sails the ship?" said Viper, as she looked out the window. Mulan turned to the window saw and saw something unusual. "Adam? Adam?" "Now what, Mulan?" Adam said. Then he gasped. There was a ship flying across the moon. "Berlioz, Toulouse, Marie, Oliver, did you see…?" The kittens meowed happily as they ran to the window to see. Adam looked at the window and somehow smiled. "You know, I have the strangest feeling that I've seen that ship before," he said. "a long time ago when I was very young." Mulan smiled and hugged her husband and kissed him on the cheek. "Adam, dear." "Father." Viper smiled and hugged her adoptive father as they watched the ship in the sky. Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart There's no better time to start And so our story ends, but the story of Master Crane and the Lost Animals still lives on. You see, all children grow up, all except one bird named Master Crane. Chorus: Think of all the joy you'll find When you leave the world behind And bid your cares good-bye You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! THE END Category:Fan Fiction